Wątek forum:Nowości i ogłoszenia/@comment-5408479-20171008213328
„Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.” – 5. sezon thumb|Pierwszy plakat promujący [[Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y./Sezon 5|5. sezon „Agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y.”]] Wczoraj, tj. 7 października 2017 rou, na panelu „Agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y.” na New York Comic-Conie, ogłoszono, że serial wróci z dwugodzinnym odcinkiem premierowym, który zadebiutuje na stacji ABC już 1 grudnia 2017 roku! (dodatkowo, platforma Showmax wyemituje 5. sezon już 2 grudnia 2017 roku w Polsce!) Niektórzy szczęśliwcy mieli okazję zobaczyć pierwszy 20-minutowy klip z nadchodzącego sezonu. Poniżej przedstawiamy pikantne szczegóły z wspomnianego wideo: SPOILERY DOTYCZĄCE PIERWSZEGO ODCINKA 5. SEZONU! (obviously) * Podejrzani porywacze z końcówki 4. sezonu okazują się być kosmitami. * Fitz to jedyny członek zespołu, który pozostał na Ziemi. * Stacja kosmiczna, na której znajdują się Coulson i reszta agentów wypełniona jest po brzegi kosmitami. Wśród nich znajdują się niebieskie stworzenia z długimi ogonami, chodzące na czterech łapach i potrafiące wspinać się na ściany. Czyste CGI. * Klip insynuuje, że miało miejsce jakieś przemieszczenie w czasie. Kosmici są w pełni świadomi kim jest Coulson i jego zespół, znają ich historię etc. Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. postrzegani są jako „legendarni bohaterowie”. * Pojawia się nowa, tajemnicza postać, której maska przypomina hełm Star Lorda połączony z hełmem Iron Mana. * Pojawia się tajemniczy obelisk podobny do Monolitu z 3. sezonu. Jeden z widzów opisuje go jako „biały monolit, który działa podobnie do tego widzianego wcześniej w show, ale ma trzy czerwone pasy. Cała scena z jego udziałem ma silny wydźwięk sci-fi”. Scena sugeruje, że to właśnie ten obiekt przeniósł ich na stację kosmiczną. * Wybucha walka. Yo-Yo, Mack i Quake wkraczają do akcji, natomiast May przygwożdżona jest w innej części stacji. * Cały klip utrzymany był w horrorowym stylu, w konwencji sci-fi. Z opisu wynika, że odcinek ten zapowiada się epicko! Piąty sezon zapowiada się jeszcze lepiej niż poprzedni, a pamiętajmy, że poprzedni sezon wprowadził do MCU postać Ghost Ridera! Najnowsza odsłona „Agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y.” może jednak przebić poprzednią, widać, że showrunnerzy w końcu bawią się materiałem źródłowym i nie boją się zaryzykować. Przedstawione informacje budzą jednak pewne wątpliwości i w głowie od razu rodzą się pytania. Dlaczego Fitz jako jedyny pozostał na Ziemi? Dlaczego zespół Coulsona widziany jest w oczach obcych na stacji jako legendy? Czy bohaterowie odbyli podróż w czasie? Tyle pytań, a na odpowiedzi przyjdzie nam jeszcze trochę poczekać...NYCC: New Details On The 'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' Season 5 Premiere Revealed Gdy tylko zakończył się czwarty sezon, fani natychmiast zaczęli spekulować kim są porywacze grupy. Najpopularniejsza teoria głosiła, iż są to członkowie agencji S.W.O.R.D., która zajmuje się pozaziemskimi zagrożeniami. Jednak Jeph Loeb zdementował plotki i stwierdził, że organizacja nie pojawi się w serialu.Adam Moreau (@AdamWM), Twitter, 7 października 2017 Do tego, Loeb potwierdził, że przedstawiciele rasy Kree powrócą w piątym sezonie serialu.Molly F @ NYCC (@mollyrockit), Twitter, 7 października 2017 Kree są mocno powiązani z rasą Nieludzi, co może stanowić podwaliny pod nadchodzący crossover „Agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y.” z serialem „Inhumans”! Dodatkowo, ogłoszono iż Natalia Cordova-Buckley została promowana do głównej obsady serialu, co znaczy, że zobaczymy jeszcze więcej jej bohaterki Eleny „Yo-Yo” Rodriguez! Piąty sezon „Agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y.” zadebiutuje w Ameryce 1 grudnia 2017 roku na kanale ABC, a w Polsce dzień po – 2 grudnia 2017 roku na Showmax! „Runaways” Na NYCC fani mogli obejrzeć wystawę poświęconą nadchodzącemu serialowi „Runaways”, która składała się z szkolnych szafek głównych bohaterów. Spostrzegawczy fani wyłapali wiele nawiązań i ciekawych detali, które dają nam do myślenia czego możemy się spodziewać po produkcji Hulu. * W komiksach Marvela, szkoła do której uczęszczali główni bohaterowie nie był jasno określona. W serialu protagoniści chodzą do Atlas Academy. * W szafce Aleksa Wildera, uwielbiającego naukę geeka, znajdziemy oczywiście stos książek od matematyki, a także kontroler od PS4 i jego tablet. * Wystrój szafki Karoliny Dean nawiązuje do jej tęczowych mocy. Wewnątrz dostrzec można naklejki i różne materiały z napisem „Church of the Gibborim”, co stanowi odniesienie do grupy gigantycznych istot znanych jako Gibborimowie, do uwolnienia których w komiksach dążyła organizacja Pride. * Chase Stein jest sportowcem, nic dziwnego więc, że w jego szafce znajduje się bluza drużyny szkolnej. W jego szafce widoczny jest również znak spalenia, co odnosi się do jego ognistych rękawic. * Nico Minoru trzyma w swojej szafce tonę tajemniczych przedmiotów: hermetycznie zamknięte fiolki z dziwnymi substancjami, talizmany, książki o okultyzmie. Widoczne są także zdjęcia z jej siostrą. * Gert Yorkes opisywana jest jako „riot grrrl, buntowniczka i społeczna wojowniczka o sprawiedliwość”. Jej szafka tylko to potwierdza – masa feministycznych książek, naklejek, notatek. W oczy rzuca się afisz teatralny „Arsenic and Old Lace”, który nawiązuje do jej komiksowego pseudonimu, a także ślad pazurów oraz pazur raptora, który daje znak, że ulubiony dinozaur fanów Old Lace pojawi się w serialu. * Ostatnią szafką jest szafka Molly Hernandez, najbardziej optymistycznej i pozytywnej członkini grupy. Jej szafka idealnie odwzorowuje jej charakter. Różowy plecak, piórnik, a także charakterystyczna czapka z komiksów!NYCC: 'Runaways' Booth Reveals New Details About The Show Na panelu „Runaways” zaprezentowano także pierwszy pełen zwiastun serialu. Runaways - zapowiedź Pierwszy sezon „Runaways” zadebiutuje w Ameryce 21 listopada 2017 roku na platformie Hulu, a w Polsce w listopadzie 2017 roku na Showmax! Plakaty nadchodzących seriali: Agents_of_SHIELD_S5_NYCC_Poster.jpg Cloak_&_Dagger_NYCC_Poster.jpg Runaways_NYCC_Poster.jpg Rozpiska z premierami seriali Marvela na platformie Showmax w Polsce: thumb|center|600px }}